Long Gone
by DeadlyHex
Summary: Ariel's sisters go missing. Her human curiosities are non existing. The Sea Witch has captured her and she's need forever changed.
1. The Sea Witch

_When the oldest sister, Attina turned of age (16), she disappeared. Her sisters looked for her and asked about her, but no answers were given. They were told to forget about her. The following year Alana turned 16 and she too disappeared. The mermaid princess were now afraid of turning sixteen. _

_Fast- forward a few years and Ariel floats alone in what used to be the bedroom she once shared with her sisters. She stares at the hair brush that Aquata and Arista used to fight over and a tear escapes her. It had been six months since she last saw one of her sisters. Ariel lays in her shell hugging her pillow. She misses all the laughter and chaos that used to fill up the room. She's afraid, for in two days she would be turning 16 and would disappear._

"Dear Ariel, did you really think that I would spare you?" Ursula caress me with her disgusting hands. The touch sends shivers down my spine. Her eels hold me down as she traces my face with her finger. "You are by far the prettiest one, the only one I was really looking forward to."

I panic, I have no idea what she's taking about, or what she wants from me. I move my head out of her reach, but she slaps me hard.

"Now, now. We wouldn't want to ruin that perfect face of yours. I need you to lie still while I inspect you. If you move, I will make you hurt," Ursula smiles to herself as she traces her finger down my neck and circles the area above my shells. I lie still for I know her treats are real. She lets her tentacles wonder up and down my body, leaving my scales covered with her goo. I feel sick, and I can't hold it down. I vomit on top of the Sea Witch.

"H-HOW DARE YOU?" she screams at me. I'm terrified. The Sea Witch looks at me with anger. She gives her evil spams a nod and bolts of electricity fill my weak body. I pass out. When I open my eyes, Ursula has cleaned herself up. She admires herself in front of the large mirror, and when I looked closely I saw that instead of a fat squid, there was a young girl looking back at her. A human girl.

"Ariel, you have been a very bad girl." The Sea Witch notices that I'm awake. "What you are about to experience may be the most painful thing that will ever happen to you. If you stay still, it might help with the pain." Ursula makes her way to me. She grabs my arm roughly from the secure grasp of her eels and pushes me further into her cave. I'm weak and can barely swim so I fall behind. She sighs loudly and starts dragging me with her tentacles. I gather enough energy to look around. What I see is something that will forever haunt me.


	2. Long Gone

I lie on a hard surface. She is standing somewhere to my right. I can't see her, but I can hear her moving around. I look at my bonds. I'm cuffed to the metal bed. My head is trapped in some kind of device. My arms are spread out in different directions and I can't see or feel my tail. A tear escapes my eyes. I whimper.

"Something wrong, dearie?" Ursula swims into my line of vision. "Do you still hurt?"

I can't focus my gaze on her. I don't register what she is saying. I'm at the verge of a full panic attack. I have developed an aversion to confinement when I was a little girl. I try to speak but my throat is too dry. I don't even make a sound.

"Don't even try, Angelfish. I have taken your voice," Ursula opens her hand. In it she has a small shell that radiates magic. "Don't worry you still have your looks. Besides, where you're going, you won't even need it."

Ursula picks up a long human knife from a table. She comes towards me. I shut my eyes. I sense her move right next to me. I tense up my body as I feel her bring her knife down. When I know I'm about to die, my hands get free from their bonds. I open my eyes and look at her.

"I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet. I need you alive for what I have planned for you." I try to move, but my tail is pinned down with something and because of my head gear, I still can't get a good look. Ursula reaches for my head and undoes the head piece. My neck is cramped so I move it side to side. _How long have I've been on this bed?_ I move it up and then down.

My heart suddenly stops. I forget how to breathe. All I can do is stare. My beautiful green tail is gone. There are now human legs where my tail had been. But these human legs don't look like the ones I've seen; these looked like they've been ripped open and sewn a few times. They are full of bruises and there is blood gushing out in several places.

Ursula studies my reaction and laughs. "Poor unfortunate mermaid princess, you're probably wondering why I'm doing this to you." She laughs as she bends down and cuts the ropes that hold the legs. "You should be happy. Many young mermaids wish to experience the human life. These legs are so very special. I got them off a young girl that lived in Oceanic. Poor unfortunate soul, died in that shipwrecked that polluted our waters a week ago." I think back to that shipwreck. Many volunteers helped gather the human artifacts and helped clean up the wreck. I heard many humans died, including the young prince of Oceanic.

All I can do is stare at the legs. I think about that poor girl and how she died. I can't imagine the horrors she went through, her body defiled after death. I can feel the blood pounding through my brain. _These aren't mine. Where's my tail? _I look at Ursula with accusing eyes. She smiles as she enjoys my pain. Filled with rage I lunch to attack her, but I slowly sink to the bottom of the cave. I lie there; I don't know how to use these knew legs. She stares at me and sighs loudly.

"For gods sake, I don't have time for this. Flotsam, Jetsam, help her up." The eels who have been in the room next door, rush in and grab my arms. They suspend me in the water.

"Now come along. We need to get prepped and ready for the next step of your transformation." The Sea Witch said as she turned to walk out the door, the eels dragging my body behind her. I turn to look behind me, and there, near the metal bed, lies my sewn off tail.


End file.
